pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Venusaur
|backcolor = |name = Venusaur |jname = (フシギバナ Fushigibana) |ndex = 003 |evofrom = Ivysaur |evointo = none |gen = Generation I |pronun = Vee-nuh-sore |hp = 80 |atk = 82 |def = 83 |satk = 100 |sdef = 100 |spd = 80 |total = 525 |species = Seed Pokémon |type = / |height = 6'07" |weight = 220.5 lbs. |ability = Overgrow Chlorophyll (Dream World) |color = Green |gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Venusaur (フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a / -type Pokémon. Venasaur is the Version Mascot for the games Pokémon Green and Pokémon LeafGreen. Appearance Venusaur is a large dinosaur like Pokémon that is somewhat similar in appearance to its pre-evolved forms, Ivysaur and Bulbasaur. Its skin still retains a light turquoise color, but it no longer has the spots, and it appears more rough and scaly with bumps here and there. The former bulb on its back has now fully bloomed into a gigantic flower and its ears have lightened up as well. In the anime series Venusaur first appeared in the anime series as a gigantic robot, constructed for an amusement park, in the episode Island of the Giant Pokémon!. Another Venusaur appeared in the episode Bulbasuar's Mysterious Garden. It aided in the evolution ceremony for a large number of Bulbasaur. May owns a Venusaur, which she used in a competition during the episode Pruning a Passel of Pals!. It is unknown when her Venusaur evolved as it was still a Bulbasaur when she left Ash Ketchum's group. Palace Maven Spenser owned a Venusaur, first seen in the episode Cutting the Ties that Bind, where it was used against a group of Beedrill. In the episode Ka Boom with a View, Spenser again used his Venusaur, this time in battle against Ash. The leader of the Orange League, Drake, used a Venusaur in a battle against Ash in the episode Enter the Dragonite. Evolution Venusaur is the final stage of Bulbasaur and evolves from Ivysaur starting at level 32. Game info Venusaur first appeared in the original Generation I games as the final evolved form of the starter Pokémon Bulbasaur. As with other starter Pokémon and their evolved forms, Venusaur is not obtainable in the wild and must be obtained through trade or by evolving Ivysaur. Locations |pokemon = Venusaur |redblue = Evolve Ivysaur |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Ivysaur |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Ivysaur |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Ivysaur |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None }} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Venusaur |Trozei = Secret Storage 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve Ivysaur |PMD2 = Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Rumble = Quiet Forest }} Pokédex Entries |redblue = The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |yellow = The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy. |gold = By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |silver = It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |crystal = As it warms itself and absorbs the sunlight, its flower petals release a pleasant fragrance. |ruby = There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |sapphire = There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |emerald = Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |firered = A bewitching aroma wafts from its flower. The fragrance becalms those engaged in a battle. |leafgreen = The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |diamond = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |pearl = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |platinum = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |heartgold = By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |soulsilver = It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |black = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |white = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |rbspr = Red-Blue_Fushigibana_Sprite.png |yspr = Yellow Fushigibana Sprite.png |grnspr = Red-Green Fushigibana Sprite.png |gldspr = Gold Fushigibana Sprite.png |gldsprs = Gold Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.png |slvspr = Silver Fushigibana Sprite.png |slvsprs = Silver Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.png |cryspr = Crystal Fushigibana Sprite.gif |crysprs = Crystal Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.gif |rbysapspr = Ruby-Sapphire Fushigibana Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Ruby-Sapphire Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.png |emeraldspr = Emerald Fushigibana Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Emerald Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.gif |frlgspr = FireRed-LeafGreen Fushigibana Sprite.png |frlgsprs = FireRed-LeafGreen Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.png |dpspr = Diamond-Pearl Fushigibana Sprite Male.png |dpsprs = Venusaur(DPP)SpriteFemale.png |dpsprf = Diamond-Pearl Fushigibana Sprite Male Shiny.png |dpsprfs = Platinum Fushigibana Sprite Female Shiny.png |ptspr = Diamond-Pearl Fushigibana Sprite Male.png |ptsprs = Venusaur(DPP)SpriteFemale.png |ptsprf = Diamond-Pearl Fushigibana Sprite Male Shiny.png |ptsprfs = Platinum Fushigibana Sprite Female Shiny.png |hgssspr = VenusaurHGSS (Normal).gif |hgsssprs = VenusaurHGSS (Normal) Female.png |hgsssprf = VenusaurHGSS (Shiny).gif |hgsssprfs = |Iback = Gen I Fushigibana Back Sprite.png |IIback = Gen II Fushigibana Back Sprite.png |IIbacks = Gen II Fushigibana Back Sprite Shiny.png |IIIback = Gen III Fushigibana Back Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Gen III Fushigibana Back Sprite Shiny.png |IVback = Gen IV Fushigibana Back Sprite Male.png |IVbacks = Gen IV Fushigibana Back Sprite Female.png |IVbackf = Gen IV Fushigibana Back Sprite Male Shiny.png |IVbackfs = Gen IV Fushigibana Back Sprite Female Shiny.png |bwspr = Venusaur BW.gif |Vback = Venusaur BW Back.png |Vbackf = Venusaur BW Female Back.png |Vbacks = Venusaur BW Shiny Back.png |Vbackfs = Venusaur BW Shiny Female Back.png }} Origins * '''Japanese: 'フシギバナ (Fushigibana in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Hana (花) which means flower. * 'English: '"Venusaur" is probably a combination of "Venus" (as in "Venus fly trap") and the Greek sauros, meaning "lizard" (as in "dinosaur"). * 'French: '"Florizarre" a combination of the words "fleur" (flower) and "bizarre" (bizarre). Trivia * Female Venusaur are slightly different because they have a seed on their back, which shows that it can give birth to a new Bulbasaur. * Venusaur, Meganium, and Torterra are similar in form and shape, however, they have different appearances and Venusaur has a giant flower, while Meganium has giant petals, and Torterra has a giant tree. * Venusaur's name is similar to venom, which shows that its a poison type. Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon